Andrew Davis
Andrew Davis is the Blue Atomic Ranger and genius of the team. Thanks to his Atomic Morpher, he is a metahuman with the ability of magnetism. Biography Andrew Davis is the only Ranger of Atomic Force from the northern part of the United States. Not much else is known about his early life or childhood, other than that Haleigh was his high school sweetheart. Andrew had asked her out to a fancy restaurant with the intention of proposing when Melton and Elitor captured them, along with his friend Dante. All three were victims of Gelato's painful experiments aboard his ship. One day Andrew was able to override the security system, and he and Haleigh performed as much reconnaissance as they could before being caught. Andrew made it to an escape pod, landed in New York City, and hotwired a bus to get to Five Hills. The trip took five months, but he made it, and was immediately taken to Fisher Labs. Despite having never heard of the Power Rangers, he fought well, and afterwards was given the job of experimental weapons designer by Dr. Fisher. Andrew adjusted to Ranger life well, flashbacks aside, although he sometimes got himself in trouble with his teammates with his blunt comments and occasional condescension. He befriended Tyndall Fisher, Dr. Fisher's son and a man of his own intellect. Shortly after that, he was confronted with the Gel Shocker version of his friend Dante, Gelico, managing to overcome his shock and defeat the monster. Dante was restored to human form, but told Andrew that Haleigh was probably a Gel Shocker by this time, to Andrew's anger. He finally told his teammates about his past, and they consoled him with a promise to find Haleigh, then decided to order pizza to celebrate their newest victory. Andrew's knowledge and strategic skills came in very handy for the team: when they were marooned in time by the Warp Brothers, he identified the dinosaurs with them as herbivores, using that fact to later threaten the plant-descended Gel Shockers; he deflected enough of an energy blast to remain conscious and play possum during an attack by Gelato and Biomecha (where he found out she was Haleigh and still on humanity's side); he was the one who decided to pretend Rob No-Legs was the Time Walker to deal with a hostage situation. Melton and Elitor finally returned, and Andrew revealed his connection to them with the others. All three Rangers were captured by the pair, and Andrew convinced them not to fight back unnecessarily, already knowing what the pair were capable of. Like his teammates, he accepted Jack readily, fully aware of the issues raised by the delinquent's background. Biomecha returned to the battlefield once again, accompanied by a Gel Shocker named Feralequin. Just as Andrew was asking himself why Biomecha had come, she winked at him and drew a knife. Thinking quickly, Andrew distracted Feralequin so the traitor Gel Shocker could stab him. As Feralequin recovered and began to fight back, Andrew charged into battle, shooting him and sending him away. Andrew demorphed and Haleigh turned back into a human, but their reunion was cut short by the news that there was another Gel Shocker there, searching for the Time Walker. They soon found the Time Walker, Tyndall, who explained his unpleasant past. During the quasi-flashback, Haleigh pulled Andrew aside and told him she wasn't sure she could remain human, but she was interrupted before she could explain why. In the following battle, Andrew comandeered the teleporter the monsters were using to kidnap humans, going to Gelato's Ship to rescue the prisoners. Its destruction made his mission more difficult, but his knowledge of Gelato's ship helped. Andrew found them, but was met by Generex, one of Gelato's stronger subordinates. He engaged the Gel Shocker in battle while the rescued captives fled. Personality Andrew is intellectual, with an IQ over 160, and sometimes rude, but a fast thinker and strategist. He possesses a photographic memory, and is the most knowledgeable about Gelato and his forces, having hacked into a Gel Shocker database during his time as a prisoner. Reminders of his time as a prisoner of Gelato tended to make him freeze up and get lost in his own head. Arsenal *Atomic Morpher *Neutron Blaster *Neutron Runner *Cranio Zord Appearance Andrew is a twenty-one-year-old American Indian Cherokee tribe, though it isn't obvious at a glance, as he's a blond with aqua eyes. Category:Atomic Force Category:Male Category:Human